


Murder on the Campus

by RosePourpre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crime Scenes, F/M, Kylo Ren is a Police Lieutenant, M/M, Murder, Other relationships are planned, Pining, Rey is a university student, Romance, Slow Burn, crime investigation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePourpre/pseuds/RosePourpre
Summary: Had someone told Police Lieutenant Kylo Ren that he would end up having a crush at work, let alone on a crime scene, he would have never believe it !... But then he met Rey Kenobi !————Rey slowly turned back her attention to him, cheeks pink from embarassment. "I would like to apologize for my friend's behaviour. He's got a keen attraction for handsome dark haired men and obvisouly can't keep his mouth shut to save the day".Did... Did she just say he was attractive ?His lips curled up in a small lopsided grin for what must had been the tenth times today. Everyone be damned, hope was such an incredible thing...Could he allow himself to flirt just a little ?They had just met, in a strictly professional situation, after all. And he couldn't forget that she knew nothing of him aside from what they had talked about for the investigation. This would probably not be a good idea...The teasing words left his mouth before he could contain them. "No harm done, please do not worry. Although, I must admit that, personnally, I have a keen interest in brown-haired beauties with hazel eyes".





	1. Kaitlyn

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone & Happy Saturday !
> 
> This is my first Star Wars fanfiction and this is my first fanfiction in English so please be indulgent.
> 
> I am a native French speaker and I want to improve in English which is why I decided to translate my own fanfic. Consequently some idioms may end up weird, some words used wrongly or out of context. Please feel free to correct me !
> 
> I am a huge Reylo fan and my fingers started typing the moment this idea came into my mind.  
> As states the Title, this is an AU fanfic. A Slow-burn romance in an uneasy context.
> 
> I am not sure if M-rating is relevant but just in case M it is !
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Chapter n°1: Kaitlyn.

 

A Tall dark-haired man hurried off the police car before striding over the entrance of the "E" dormitory of New Alderaan University campus. That was not the first time he went around this place. He easily recognized at first glance the age worn façades of the buildings, the fall frost bushes framing each solid oak door as well as the forest green road plates defining the streets. But now was not a proper time for recalling all these crazy years of him becoming an adult. A corpse had been discovered few minutes, maybe few hours earlier and time was against his team. The day, though, had well begun and he would have rather spend his evening chilling on his sofa with a good book in hands and a fresh beer on the adjacent sideboard.

 

It didn't take much time for Police lieutenant Kylo Ren to reach the room No.205, where the crime had occurred. It was a usual Wednesday evening and the hallways were empty, most of the students being out in town roaming from bar to bar. A petite ginger-haired stern-looking woman in her forties was waiting for them downstairs and ushered them till the door of the room, summing up the situation: "Giulia Andrews, head of the infirmary. We were called a little earlier by the victim's roommate. We only came in to confirm the death," She took a small break, adjusting her crimson colored triangle glasses on her trumpet-shaped nose, before adding almost icily: "Using gloves, of course".

 

The lieutenant raised an eyebrow, seemingly pleased by this common-sense initiative, before dismissing her without further ado. They were now in charge of the investigation and they ought to let them do their job. "Duly noted. You may go, we will take care from now on".

 

With a nod, she poked her head through the door opening and called her colleague. Few seconds later, a bald man in his early fifties wearing a pair of round-shaped glasses was leaving the room while whispering kind soothing words. Kylo Ren instantly winced. Could it be that the roommate was still in the room? Were they incompetent enough to let a _living_ being stay and potentially compromise the crime scene? Smothering a sigh of frustration, he slowly entered the room and swallowed with one glance the brutality of the murder.

Let's not beat around the bush: it had been a slaughter. A strong – almost sickening - mix of iron, pungent perspiration and disinfectant emanated from the small room. The room included two single beds with cream colored blankets. The one next to the entrance was drenched in fresh blood in which laid the victim's body. The warm peach-colored walls as well as the wooden floor had been splattered by spurts of blood. The pillow on which the head was resting was soaked by what seemed like a mixture of blood and probably sweat. They would need to scour the room to be sure but presumably the murderer didn't leave any weapon behind. Lastly, there was a "pretty" trail of blood on the floor next to the bed, as if someone had slipped on it walking into the room.

 

His colleague Phasma, a tall woman with short cropped platinum blond hair, walked into the small bedroom without hesitation and started shooting several pictures of the scene ; first to get an overview of the scene from different angles before taking close-up shots of the corpse. A third person, Mitaka the latest addition to their team, joined them in, disclosing somberly and without restraint the usual information: "The victim's been identified as Kaitlyn McConaughey, aged of 26 years old, human rac-…" However, the Lieutenant quickly silenced him with a hand gesture, scanning the rest of the room.

 

The room was oddly silent. But his doubt were confirmed when he spotted chestnut hair kept up in a messy bun. This had to be the roommate, he deduced. Huddled in the opposite corner of the room, he could not see her face which she had buried in her forearms, but he could clearly see her long delicate fingers stained with blood. With his deep and irrevocable cold voice, he gave new instructions to his subordinates: "Mitaka, call an ambulance. Phasma, I can smell disinfectant, thanks to start collecting samples".

 

Phone in hand, the nerdy young man they had just hired stormed out the room while the Lieutenant took light steps to reach the young woman. Her day had a sorry ending, no need to scare her even further. He had hoped to make her react with a kind soothing voice but it was no use. She remained curled onto herself, hermetically sealed, shut to the rest of the world. He slowly knelt down to her level, gently placing his hands on her shoulders in a comforting gesture before slowly moving his hands down to her elbows and pulling them apart. At first she struggled with him before eventually giving in and revealing her face. 

 

And damn, what a face! He clearly hadn't expected that and suddenly his heart came racing in his chest. He could almost feel his cheeks blush and his ears burn: she had a glowing sun-kissed skin and exquisite features with a pair of thin lips, a celestial nose and a myriad of small freckles. But what shook him the most were her stunning hazel eyes which were highlighted by bronze undertone. They were certainly prettier than now, bloodshot and wide-opened. Yet the young woman didn't seem to notice him, staring blankly at nothing and her chin quivering. It was clear that his unknown beauty was in a state of shock. He quickly stifled a groan. He desperately needed to collect himself and quick! Now was neither the right time nor the right place for wandering off track. He was on a crime scene, damn it!

 

Trying out a new approach, he mumbled gently yet clumsily "Hey, you can't stay here". But the beautiful young woman didn't move the slightest inch. He bit his lower lips out of frustration while standing up and quickly grabbing her forearms to lift her up. She was halfway lifted up when both her legs gave in causing her to slump on the wooden floor. She swallowed loudly and her ribcage heaved with a stifled sob. He had to get her out of here.

 

Praying for his ears to have recovered their usual color, he quickly peeked at his colleague over his shoulder. The inner struggle was indeed there but his moral conscious eventually prevailed and his left arm was soon sliding under her knees and sweeping her off the ground. She barely weighted more than a feather, he thought while carefully getting around Phasma, making sure that the beautiful face resting against his broad chest could not see the corpse in the bed. He tried his best to look casual but as he never felt nor showed empathy for anyone, his colleague casted him a knowing look and flashed him an amused smile.

 

Fuck, he was doomed.

 

… And busted.

 

Closing the door after him, he leaned against the wall, still carrying the beautiful strange in his arms. She had eventually grabbed his arm and was now struggling with heavy breathing. She kind of looked like an abandoned kitten, he mused. Human warmth would not strangle him and it would certainly have a salutary effect on the young lady. Or at least, that was what he had come up with in order to justify his every act while waiting for that fucking ambulance. This was a waste of time, he was adamant. They had a corpse but no weapon yet. He chastised himself further more: he had to conduct the investigation, damn it! He should not waste any more time playing the babysitter, not even for a witness as beautiful as she was. But at the same time, he thought, since it couldn't be helped and while he could do nothing about it but wait... His eyes were soon enough roaming over her delicate features again, wandering over that amazing constellation of freckles of hers before heading down to her well-defined vermillion lips and _how wonderful they would feel against his !_... Then his eyes lingered over her clothes: a rough light grey wool cardigan over a slightly worn-out Marine blue denim dress. A thin brown belt was completing the outfit while flattering her slender waist. She was also wearing plain black low-boots on a dark pair of sheer black polka dots tights. The perfect outfit for a student at New Alderaan University, he admitted without further ado.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn't for another fifteen minutes before Maz, Head of New Alderaan police, came in along with the paramedics. He entrusted the young woman to them before heading back to the scene, his notebook in hand and his chief tailing his steps upstairs. Pushing the door, his chief winced at the sight of the corpse, or dare they say, the vision of horror it offered before their eyes. "Phasma. Report please", she asked, without looking away from the bulging wide-opened eyes of the victim.

The tall blond straightened up, facing her two superiors. "Multiple stab wounds. I evaluate the blood loss at three liters, more or less. There are also several bruises and scratch marks around the neck. We will have to wait for the autopsy report but, judging from what I see, the victim might have been strangled before being stabbed several times".

Maz then turned to her right-hand man. "What do you think, Lieutenant?"

He suddenly closed his notebook, answering honestly while tucking his pen in his shirt pocket. "Based on the violence of the murder, I would say this is a single case. But let's not rush to hasty conclusions before we get the coroner's report."

 

She had well trained him and seemed satisfied by his answer. As his career progressed, Maz had entrusted him more and more investigations as well as criminal profiling. Consequently, his skill kept improving along with his experience and he was offered the position of Lieutenant. Being a policeman in a bustling city such as New Alderaan was not one job for sensitive souls, even more when they were sent to take care of such cases. He'd always done his best to behave professional and laid-back. Policemen 'd better not have a weak heart !

That certainly was not Hux's case. The prosecutor had thrown up the very moment he stepped on his first crime scene. Kylo Ren couldn't hold back a mocking smile while recalling with ease the expression of utmost disgust that didn't left the ginger's face that day. Speaking of which and to the Lieutenant's despair, the prosecutor was probably on his way. Kylo Ren couldn't tell he was fond of the young prosecutor. In his opinion, the ginger haired man was nothing but an opportunist bureaucrat who would always hinder them during investigations. He still couldn't understand why his colleague Phasma and even their chief Maz were hanging at his every words when the young prosecutor flaunted his success. In addition, the thirty-three year old ginger was obnoxious, patronizing and would never miss a chance to belittle his work and pass him off as incompetent. To sum up; they didn't get along so well.

 

Maz casted one last glance at the victim before leaving the premises. "Well noted, I leave it up to you to gather the samples and prints. Once you are finished, Gial will come pick the corpse. I am going to ask for a plan of the building."

"Duly noted", they replied in unison.

 

Phasma told him she had already collected samples for fibers, liquids and skin appendage. She had already checked the room using a portable UV light and didn't find any traces of semen. Her ten years of seniority and her strict methodical approach wouldn't allow Kylo to doubt her skills and while she was still collecting the samples under the victim's nails, he decided to check for latent prints, footwear, if any, using luminol. He eventually found a partial footwear print near the foot of the bed, shot a few up-to-scale pictures before grabbing the Dust mark kit and collect the evidence. Once done, he kept looking around, checking the walls, door and window frames, baseboards and furniture surfaces but to no avail. Turning toward Phasma, he noticed that she was stowing all the samples in evidence bags with extra caution before gathering her tools. It was time to wrap the corpse, the sheets, the bed and ship it all to the lab adjoining the morgue. Once they finished gathering their equipment and witnessed Mitaka come back with Gial Ackbar " _the admiral"_ , their coroner, they took off.

 

The evening had significantly chilled outside. Maz seemed to be caught deep in conversation with Hux and Mrs. Bespin, the middle-aged chairwoman of the university. She discreetly slipped away as soon as they crossed the doorstep, leaving the woman in the good care of the prosecutor. Her face was seemingly showing the off-day. The light breeze was rustling the crimson-colored leaves off the tar and had them waltz around them as they passed by. She grumbled with a low voice while escorting them to the police SUVs. "This murder is very bad press for our city. The Mayor wants to pay us a visit tomorrow morning. Meanwhile, we'd better start sorting this whole mess. There was no weapon left, right ? And what about the roommate ? Who wants to hear her testimony ? »

 

For sure, that wasn't how he had planned to spend his Wednesday evening. He was going to step down but Phasma outstripped him first, declaring with a light voice yet heavy with understatements, "Kylo seemed to be getting along quite well with the roommate earlier", She then gave him a wink, taking her two carrying bags to the trunk and whispered to his attention only," Thank me later if you get laid!"

 

Maz hadn't understood the innuendos. She genuinely seemed surprised; The tall dark-haired Lieutenant Kylo Ren wasn't known for being outgoing. " Well, well, that's a first! Perfect, then it's decided. Let's meet tomorrow at seven a.m to debrief", She was heading toward the prosecutor when she suddenly turned back, barking all too seriously "And don't forget to bring coffee and muffins!"

He was so _fucking_ doomed.

 

* * *

 

 

The young woman was sleeping soundly when he stepped into her hospital room. Obviously she was not going anywhere so he briefly went talking to the staff. They informed him that she had arrived in such a state of hysteria that they had no choice but to sedate her before helping her in a loose gown. The medicine, though, wasn't very strong and the effects would last only for another couple hours, three at most. He would wait then.

The first hour went by slowly. He didn't have any book with him. He inquired about his colleagues' improvements and texted back his mother before playing a card game on his smartphone. Boredom won him soon after and he started counting things randomly. He first counted the number of tiles on the ground, then the curtains hooks. Eventually he conceded that while counting stupid things, he could as well contemplate the gorgeous constellation of freckles of his unknown beauty. He had counted at least thirty of them when a nurse brought him the woman's belongings. With a quick glance, he ensured that she was still fast asleep before shamefully rummaging through her clothes. Always having a pair of gloves on him revealed to be damn helpful and he couldn't thank Maz enough for his training. Unfortunately nothing interesting came out. There was no wallet. No identity card either. He found nothing but a handkierchief embroded with the letters "O.K" and a PIN locked phone. Disappointed, he folded back the clothes. He would have to wait for Sleeping Beauty to wake from her slumber.

 

It was past two in the morning when her long eyelashes started to flutter. Kylo Ren straightened in his armchair whereas she regained her senses. Her eyelids slowly lifted up on her ever beautiful yet tired –looking hazel eyes. This time though, they tended to look greener, he noted. She was still confused and dazed from the medicine and gently rubbed her eyes, inquiring softly. "Where am I?"

Kylo slowly got closer to the bed, introducing himself politely. "Miss, you are at the hospital. Let me introduce myself. I am the Police Lieutenant Kylo Ren. May I ask for your name, please?"

 

Removing drowsily her hands from her eyes, she didn't seem to be struck by reality yet. Time would soon enough reminisce her about the exact circumstances of her admission in the hospital. The commissure of her thin lips surreptitiously lifted in a small sleepy smile and she eventually revealed her identity. "Rey. Rey Kenobi."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo is pining hard for Rey and Rey blushes all the time. Hux is being an ass and Phasma scold at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dears !
> 
> First of all, I am so sorry.
> 
> It took me ages to write the second chapter in French. And then twice as much time to translate it in English.
> 
> I wanted to post it for May the 4th but I got lost on the path of life...
> 
> As an apologie, I made today's update extra long.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Today's chapter focuses a little more on Phasma. Actually I am thinking about dedicating each chapter to a minor character so that not only Reylo but also their close circle as well get to live a little of the fun!
> 
> I still don't know for next chapter thought. Maybe Maz or Hux ?
> 
> Also, please kindly note that I have inserted few smileys at the end (text messages). Please don't kill me if you don't like it
> 
> Anyway, special thanks to you all for your adding my story in your following and giving my kudos ! And even bigger thanks for your comments. I feel so touched ! I reply to each of them !
> 
> Disclaimer : All the characters in Star Wars don't belong to me. I am just a mere fanfic writter and a big fan of Reylo fanfictions.
> 
> Have a nice time reading and see you at the end !

Chapter 2 : Phasma

 

Realisation struck her as soon as her eyes landed on her right hand. The nurses had tried their best to remove the blood, yet few stains remained encrusted under her nails. Her left hand suddenly covered her pretty mouth and her eyes shut. The very next second, her body was shaking with spasms.

Kylo slowly got closer to the bed, strongly sensing that the young woman was on edge. Uncertain his behaviour would be appropriate or not, he hesitated a moment before yielding to temptation. With a slow and kind move, he grabbed her right hand, trying to capture her hazel eyes with his ebony ones. He was never known for his kindness. That was the exact opposite actually. He was considered gruff and he never minced his words. He had never been asked to lend a shoulder to a victim's relatives nor did he talk much to the victims themselves. Yet everything seemed different tonight, everything seemed to become more... Personal. His fingers started drawing soothing circles on the back of her hand and on her knuckles with an unexpected delicacy. "I am deeply sorry for your loss. I am aware that you are distraught by yesterdays' tragedy but we really need to talk".

The kindness in his suave deep voice caused the sobs to lessen and cease. Her eyelids blinked slowly before opening on two deep bloodshot brown irises which she quickly wiped with the back of hear left hand. She then took two long breathes before turning to face him. He knew from then that he got her attention focused on him. Her voice was reedy but resolute. " I will tell you anything you want to know".

He offered her one of his oh so rare smiles before laying her hand on the blanket and taking out his pad and holo-recorder which he swiftly switched on and placed on the nightstand. "If you don't mind, I would like to talk about last night". She swallowed with difficulty, and then tried to clear her throat to get her usual voice back. Yet only raspy high-pitched sounds seemed to come out. Maybe that was too early, he wondered suddenly. She had barely slept during the night and the clock above the door only displaying three in the morning. "If you want, we can always defer till later in the morning ?"

He'd offered this option with the utmost benevolence but she waved it off immediately, her sniff hardly audible. "No, it won’t be necessary, Kai-...Kaithy didn't deserve this". He couldn't help but admire her strength of character and resoluteness. He had met countless inconsolable and almost hysteric relatives. It took several hours, sometimes day, before they would calm down and say a single word. Taking their testimony would always be tiresome and take so much damn time, constantly interrupted by nervous breakdown and shed tears. That was not the case with this young lady who amazed him with her courage. She grabbed a tissue with a swift hand and blew her nose in a cute trumpet sound. Collecting her memories, she then started her storytelling with a worn-out and weak voice. " The last time I saw Kaithy was after leaving Professor Snoke's Biology and Biochemistry class. We were to meet friends at our usual hang-out place of Wednesdays, a pub called Rebel Alliance. But Kaithlyn started having headaches and called it a night. I left our room around seven 'o clock."

She took a brief rest, taking in a deep breathe before carrying on her summary. While his eyes were desperately trying to catch hers, she refused to meet his gaze and her fingers were skillfully playing with a black hairband around her left wrist. "I went to eat a plate of Coruscant tapas. My friends wanted to stay a few more hours at the bar but Kaitlyn hadn't give me any news and I started to worry. So I came home". She shed another couple of silent tears and Kylo galantly gave her another tissue. His fingers brushed hers in a gentle touch which ended far too quickly. Her voice seemed to stick in her throat while she went on her story. "I rode on the space shuttle at quarter to ten o' clock and it dropped by the campus library at fifty-seven. Then it takes approximately ten minutes to reach our dormitory by foot".

He suddenly cut her off. She was very precise in her schedule which had him wondering how. "How do you know that it was fifty seven ?"

She was caught back and her eyes widened at the question. "One of my friends was sending me holo-messages. I received one when I got off the shuttle." she enlighted instantly.

Phones and holo-transmitter were always an inexhaustible source of information. Provided they were granted the access, it would enable them to have a better understanding of the chronology of the murder. "Would you please allow us to borrow your device ?"

She quickly nodded. Obviously she would comply with the investigation. "Of course! It should be in my back pocket, you can take it". He got up and brought back the plastic bag containing her belongings. She scavenged a few seconds in the bag before handing her device. He reached for a sealed plastic bag in his own bag and kindly asked her to place it into it. His DNA should never be found on any evidence, that's what Maz had made a point to teach them all. Once the sealed bag secured in his backpack, they resumed talking. Before catching up where she had left her testimony, Rey Kenobi took another rest, swallowing hard. Her chin started quivering whereas her golden long fingers started playing again with the hairband, but this time they were pinching the band, slaming it against her wrist in a painful sound. He delicately caught her hand to stop her and began to draw new soothing circles to support her. "Please, take your time. We can have a break if you would prefer". But she refused, adamant, in a heartbreaking « No ». He could see her upper teeth tormenting her lower lip in several bites. It should be forbidden, he instantly thought. Nothing should torture such a beautiful pair of lips... But his own ones of course.

Her remaining free hand was crushing the sheets, her voice spluttering with the quiverings of her jaws. "I-... I didn't turn on the light immediately. I didn't want to wake her up". Another tear furrowed down her cheek and it took his best to repress the desire to erase it with his thumb. "I... I remember that there was an odd smell in our room. I thought... That she had been sick and had cleaned up afterwards". Suddenly her voice turned highpitched and her breathes short and cramped. They had reached the critical point of the testimony and Kylo instinctively joined his second hand on her right one, fondling it with lingering touches. "I slipped on something and... I caught hold on the jacket hang on the back of the door... I-... I turned on the light and... And..."

The last few words went lost in her throat as she broked on in sobs, releasing her emotions. Kylo felt deeply sorry. He felt sorry to oblige her to revive such an experience as dreadful as a corpse discovery could be. He had seen said corpse and he had noted the extreme violence with which the victim had been stabbed. But this was different, this was not the first time he saw a corpse and for sure not the last time either and his sensitivity had lessen with time. He had become tougher. That was another story for Rey. This must certainly be the first time she'd seen a corpse, and the first time she'd see that much blood. The young lady struggled to catch her breathe and swallow before letting another sob out. "Oh my dear stars, that was ho-... Horrible. She was lying in her bed and... I tried to see if she was still alive... But I could not find a pulse". Her testimony corroborated his theory ; she had tried to her friend. What remained of her testimony, he already knew. She had called the infirmary and they had called them afterwards.

There were still plenty of details to review but she had made most of the hard work. He could clearly tell that she was exhausted. They would continue later at the police station. He thanked her for her help wih a kind and deep voice. "Thank you for your great help. We will stop here. You need to have a rest, Miss Kenobi". He absolutely loved how the word sound on his tongue. "If you don't mind, we could go to the police station together ?", he added while turning his holo-recorder off.

She barely nodded her consent without saying a word, certainly too tired to do more, before lying in her bed, her cheeks soaked by the constant flood of tears. Kylo grabbed the covers and brought it up, taking care of covering her till the shoulders. Yet she quickly lied on her side next to him, taking out her hands from under the blanket before asking shyly. " Can I...". The following words seemed to get lost in her mouth and she just stared at him confused. Yet he understood. He gently brought the armchair closer and she quickly grabbed his large hand with both hers hesitant ones. Her still young-looking features started to soften and her breath to deepen. Soon she was fast-asleep, worn-out by her exhaustion. He could have leave her there, alone and head back home, take a shower and go to sleep. He decided against. Something was pushing him toward her, a surge for empathy that nobody had awakened in him. This night, and while his colleagues were fussing over the evidences, he would stay here and take care of her.

 

* * *

 

 

It was barely eight in the morning when they crossed the doorway of the police station, his large right hand on her shoulder, guiding gently in the office. She was walking slowly, unsure of her every steps. He didn't see Mitaka at his desk, probably still busy at the lab with the analysis of the shoeprint they had found the previous day. On the other hand, we could clearly see Phasma, sat at her desk flirting with that fu**ing prosecutor. The tall ginger had his right hand against the wall while leaning down the blond woman, his other hand resting on his hip. He was obviously muttering sweet nothings which made Kylo frown. He couldn't stand that jerk...

As requested by Maz, they had taken a small detour at Wendy's Coffee to grab some coffee, muffins and croissants for everyone. When they arrived at the police station, a half-shut eyed Maz rushed out of her office and pounced on they, grabbing almost widly the large light blue paper bag from which was coming out the mouthwatering smell of freshly ground coffee and warm pastry. "You are my hero", she chanted wholeheartedly before noticing the beautiful young lady with him. Then she quickly noticed his large hand resting on her frail shoulder, she shot him a wry stare before adding with a disapproving tone. "This is clearly not the right moment to show up with you girlfriend, boy". She was quick to jump to conclusion too soon and her state of tiredness had obviously loosen the leash of her self-control.

Rey Kenobi blushed furiously while Kylo quickly removed his hand from her shoulder, with a slight twinge of regret. He had wanted the illusions to lull him a little more, to believe that his hand was resting on her shoulder because it damn felt right and she was his. He tried to regain composure and explained with a chocked voice. "Chief, this is Rey Kenobi,... Ms McConaughey's roommate".

Maz'eyes went wide with realisation and she urgently apologized for her assumptions, drawing the attention of Phasma and Hux on them. By the way, why was the prosecutor there so early ? "My apologies, dear. When I saw you two together, I thought..." But she was digging even deeper and quickly stopped in mid-sentence. Clearing her voice loudly, she then wrapped her hand delicately around Rey's arm and ushered her gently to another empty room. "Come with me, child, let's get you in a quieter room". Her voice was now warm and comforting.

Phasma and Hux got closer to him silently. The later one shot him a scornful side glance while taunting Kylo wryly, his smirk wicked. "Isn't that a little bit late to come to the office, Lieutenant ?"

But Phasma didn't give him a chance, elbowing him swiftly to shut him. Kylo recognized her instantly. There she was, that hotblooded and almost volcanic woman who standed her ground with great passion. Her cerulean blue eyes had darkened and were now darting lightenings at the prosecutor. "You are not allowed to talk to my superior that way, Mr. Prosecutor". Her tone was harsh and irrevocable. Anybody would have been instantly struck still. She then turned to Kylo, her voice softening and compassionate while she explained the situation to the ginger. "Lieutenant Ren was taking care of a witness. Of course, it takes more time..."

That jerk of a prosecutor shut up, queasy. Kylo needn't add anything else and just grabbed the holo-recorder and Rey's phone from his backpack before handing it to his colleague. "I let you hear this with Maz. Also thanks to ask Mitaka to retrieve all relevant information from this phone". No further need to inform what he was up to now as he was already heading to the empty room Maz had brought the beautiful Rey Kenobi in.

 

* * *

 

 

His chief was waiting for him, chatting casually with the young witness. When he opened the door, she stood up and silently requested him to stay outside with a small nod. "We will come back soon enough, my child". She informed while gripping the doorknob.

It startled Rey and she quickly stood up as well. Hesitating merely a second, she then requeted before they left the room. "Would it be possible to give a call ?"

"Of course, child. Please feel free!" Maz agreeded with a soft and warm voice. For sure the young woman must have had quite a few people to call and rely the sad news on.

 

Once the door closed, Maz and her Lieutenant took a few steps away while talking low. "I got a chance to talk to Gial this morning. The autospy is not over yet but judging by the wounds, we might consider the murderer a human being, male, average build and a strong grip". She then glanced back at the room where Rey was waiting for them. "Dead men take more time but they eventually speak the truth. Meanwhile, we need to rely on the living ones. Try your best to get as many information as you can with the roommate".

"Understood." He bowed his head before heading back to the door.

They needed to know more about the victim. Getting to know their victim also meant getting to know more about her roommate, not that Kylo complained. They used to share a room which also meant probably sharing more than random details. He tried his best to conceal his eagerness into determination. He ought to keep cool.

 

His chief called him out one last time. "Lieutenant, this interview will be broadcasted. Thanks to not drive our young lay quackers!".

Sure, he was broody and gruff but he wasn't that inhuman. Their lack of belief in his abilities was nearly insulting.

"That's not my intention, Chief!", he answered back politely.

Of course not. He promised to be soft as a velvet glove from Naboo. And he would be even softer if Rey let him hold her hand again.

Griping the doorknob, he entered the room."Please forgive me for the wait", he apologized prompty. He hated to have people wait for him.

She lift her hazel eyes to meet his eyes, offering him a shy smile. "You must be really busy. I should be the one apologizing for wasting your time". She seemed calmer and more relaxed than earlier.

He lowered his datapad on the table, piercing her with his sharp ebony eyes. "Please don't mind it. You are my priority". Her flushed cheeks made the corner of lips lift in a lopsided grin. Pink definitely looked cute on her, he agreed. He stood up once again, leave the room only a minute to get cofffee for the both of them and pastries. She hadn't had breakfast yet. The atmosphere was laid back and needed to stay that way. "Please take some, you'd better eat a little".

She glanced at the croissant without touching it, refocusing on him instead. He took a sip of his black coffee, typing a few words on his datapad. "Before talking about Ms. McConaughey, we would like to know a little more about you". The question may seem insane, perhaps intrusive, but she showed nothing, asking him what kind of information they wanted to know.

Oh, there as so many things he wanted to know, such as if she had a boyfriend or what kind of restaurant she would like to go on a date... Yet he remained professional. He didn't have the right to begin with... Instead he requested gently. " Would you please let us know your first and last name, age, professions ?"

She drank a small sip of her coffee before answering rather blankly. " My name is Rey Kenobi. I am 24 years old and I am completing my second year in Master".

In addition to her exquisite beauty, Rey Kenobi was also smart.

Definitely appealing.

They barely had a dozen years age gap which was not that shocking. The thought conforted him more than he would admit. It was somewhat embarrassing as well. She was part of their investigation, he should not be having this kind of thoughts.

She had replied without staring at him, her hands circling the papercup for warmth. He stood up again and went to take out a blanket from the locker at the back of the room. Getting closer, he quickly unfolded the blanket before wrapping it gently around her shoulders.

She offered a sweet smile as a thank you while tightening the cover around her body. They got back to the interview once again. "How long have you known Ms. McConaughey ?". He tried his best to make her feel at ease.

She seemed lost in her thougths for a brief moment, certainly recalling memories. "I met Kaithy during my third semester here. I am majoring in Astrophysics and Aeronautics. As part of my project, my teacher highly encouraged me to take a few classes of Biology and Biochemestry as well. Kaithy was in her second year in Biology and we ended up sharing the same study table during class".

Her crystal clear voice reverberated in Kylo's body like the lyrics of a long forgotten song. He could'nt get enough of it and was swallowing every word she'd muttered, ony hoping that this interview would last for a few more hours.

Recalling good memories with her friend, Rey's face became more relaxed and her eyes started to shine like a lovely smile would. "I had a lot of trouble settling in this new class. Biology has never been my cup of tea. But Kaithy took some of her free time and she'd made sure I understood the class. We soon became friends. At the end of our second year, my roommate left for a training on Jeddah and Kaitlyn and her boyfriend split. So we decided to share the same room from then".

He snapped suddenly. Could it be a crime of passion ?

Of course, this piece of information was important. The murder did seem to be rather personal, indeed. He couldn't let this hypothesis aside. He inquired, nonchalantly anyway. "She broke up with her boyfriend ?"

She took a last and long gulp of coffee before laying the emptied cup on the table. "Yes,yes. Kaithy was really a hard-working student and they didn't meet often. In the end, they just realized that they were more good friends than lovers". She replied him without showing any sign of animosity.

Still, he couldn't be quite sure and took a few notes in his datapad. "Would you happen to know his name ?"

"Of course I know him. That's my yoga teacher, Mr. Tar-El Rex". She wholeheartedly exclaimed and her voice held no doubt.

He let his eyes linger a little longer on her well bundled-up body. He had already well acknowledged her slender waist and her well toned legs the previous day. He knew he shouldn't yet he just couldn't stop wondering if she was flexible as well. Anyway, the name she had just given him somewhat ringed a bell and he would make sure to pay this yoga teacher a visit. Her eyes were now boring holes in his and she hesitantly asked. "Do you think he could have done... that to Kaithy?"

It took in a deep breath before amitting frankly. "We can't be too sure for the moment. We don't want to rule out any hypothesis for the moment".

She lightly nodded her head without adding a single word and he felt the urge to comfort her, offering her a gently and honest smile.

"All you can tell us, even things that you consider dull, is precious for us. And I must tell you are doing very well". His charcoal eyes eagerly captured her hazel ones and her cheeks turned slightly pink. Kylo suddenly wondered if he was intimidating her.

It would not be a first for him, with his broad shoulder and bulging muscles. His body was massive and towering most of the citizens. His dark hair was cut just above the shoulders and he was also sporting a mustache and a beard that he'd trim carefully every morning. He was often told that his face features were sharp and not quite friendly-looking. He was not one to laught or smile often. Yet since he had met Ms. Kenobi, his lips wouldn’t stop curving up and all he was hoping was not to look too much of a simpleton or a fool while he gawked at her in awe.

The struggle to conceal his deep attraction for the young beauty before him was real. He felt so unprofessional right now and so ashamed of it. Phasma had him busted within an hour time and he didn't want in addition that Rey think of him as nothing but a creepy pervert. Speaking of which, they also needed to know if other people, any, may have posed a threat on the victim and not an easy question. But he was confident in this little wonder of a woman sat in front of him. "Did your roommate have relationships with other living beings ? Did someone wanted to harm her ? Hold a grudge against her ?"

She was obviously taken aback by his questions and took time to think about it, her right index finger playing thoughtlessly with her lower lips. "Humm... I don't think she was seeing someone since Tar-El. You know... With our studies and research, we don't really have much time left to wander around. Regarding the threats, I don't think there were any. Kaithy wasn't nosy in the least, just minding her own business. She was studying hard and she was getting along with everyone while never getting too close. Most of the time we were camping in the libraby and I was always the one dragging her out on Wednesdays".

So, a priori, no new love relationship, and no enemies... Or it seems.

Could it be that some library staff holding a grudge against an ideal student ?

They would probably need to focus on the University staff and Ms. McConaughey's classmates, as well as her teachers and the staff. He would ask Phasma to go back to the university to retrieve their victim's schedule and to start questioning her teachers and the library staff. Ms. Kenobi probably wasn't aware of it, but in fact, she proved to be a precious and reliable source of information.

It was nearing eleven o'clock and she had well deserved a break. He offered her another coffee, noting that her cup had long gone empty yet without eating her pastries. She more than gladly accepted.

 

* * *

 

She thoroughly folded and left the blanket in the room before following him silently in the corridor leading to the hall of the police station.

Said hall was deserted and oddly silent. His chief Maz and that prick of a prosecutor were most-likely cloistered in the meeting room while Mitaka and Phasma head deep in their analysis. It always took damn time before the results would come out due to their lab equipment nearing the Stone-Age. Sometimes even, it could take up to several days to get the results. And times to times, the results weren't even conclusive and they'd have to return on the crime scene in search for some clues they might have overlooked or not found yet. That was one unnerving part of their job.

He'd always gladly leave the analysis to his subordinates. He only needed their results for the investigation to keep going on. Thus, he had better things to do right now.

He led the young woman till their coffee machine and grabbed his badge from the backpocket of his pants. Turning to face her, he realized that he was towering her, of at least a foot taller, and he quickly took a step back not to intimidate her more. Smiling gently, he asked, his voice deep. " What can I get you ?"

She lightly shifted her weight on her feet, uncertain. And damn, she was cute doing so. "Humm... An expresso, please".

Once her drink ready, he carefully handed her the cup, urging her to be cautious and not to burn herself. Then he prepared a strong black coffee without sugar for himself before turning his hips to her. His attention was all hers again and all he hoped for was to get to learn about her a little more now that they were out of the interrogation room.

He blew a little on his coffee to cool it before starting a casual talk far away from their investigation. "So, you are taking Yoga classes ?"

Mimicking him, she blew on hers as well before answering his question with a little smile, her hazel eyes catching his charcoal eyes on the go. " Yes indeed. I started when I moved to New Alderaan. I have been practising at the gym on 9th ave nearly four years ago."

Funny fact, he was attending the exact same gym. Yet and to his great dismay, he had never crossed path with her there. He would have remembered her if he had. Seconds later, realization struck him : now he remembered where Tar-El Rex name rang a bell. He must have seen it written among the other the teacher's and classes on the display board.

"Oh! Actually, I go to this gym as well, but for Martial arts classes and workout. You aren't from New Alderaan ?" He inquired, his interests for her at peak, before taking a sip of his coffee. But the dark beverage was still too hot to be drinkable and it instantly burned the tip of his tongue. He immediately regretted and coughed a couple times which had her smile widely yet slightly tense. She was probably trying hard not to let out a giggle to make him feel uneasy and embarassed. Now, he must have really looked like a fool...

Eventually she let out a small sight before replying, her voice pristine and soft."I never saw you there, though! And, no. I was born on a planet called Stewjon and I moved to Jakku as a teenager..."

She stopped mid-sentence, her glowing smile faltering a bit while her eyes fell to her hands. He decided to leave it aside. Clearly her origins were a touchy subject and all he wanted was to make her feel good, not the opposite !

He judiciously brought back their conversation on the gym. "I go to the gym early in the morning, just before going to the station".

He saw her eyes looking for his again as she found back her confidence, certainly grateful that he decided not to ask her further details about that hell of a desert she had been forced to live in as a teenager. She blew again on her cup before grabbing a coffee stirrer."I understand. I only go two to three times a week after school and... "

She was going to keep talking when the automatic doors of the police station opened and let a young black man in. Recognizing her immediately, he exclamed loudly with a relief. "Peanut!"

... Who was he ?

Kylo helplessly watched as her eyes started to shine and she rushed to meet the stranger, replying with equal relief. "Finn!"

Was he her boyfriend ?

Damn...

The dark-skinned man called Finn caught her and hugged her strongly to his chest. "I came as fast as I could. Dear sky, thankfully, you are safe and sound".

Kylo gritted his teeth. He had the right, obviously, to hug her and crush her for dear life. Their hug didn't seem to cease and as time was passing by Kylo just felt like his lungs were crushed as well as he observed the stranger and his crush interacting. That guy had to be her boyfriend. The conviction crushed him even further. A woman as beautiful as Rey Kenobi was couldn't possibly be single. The whole galaxy would probably just kiss her lovely feet if she wanted. His right hand formed a fist so tight his knuckles whitened as he watched Rey bury her face in the crook of his neck and the stranger, Finn, tightening his arms around her back.

Kylo's stomach starting to feel dizzy as well. If only he could do something to disrupt their moment of intimacy. His feet started to move without his consent and led him silently to the couple. The young man released gently Rey from the hug, bringing both hands around her elbows. "Dear stars, your face!... Did you at least eat something ? I brought your favorite cookies just in case!"

Cute face and concern ; was it the key to wining Rey 's heart ? The young man search through is light brown messenger bag and showed her a box of almond cookies coated with chocolate.

She offered him a mindblowing smile that Kylo wished had been addressed to him while politely refusing. "Thank you Finn but I am not very hungry." Here was his chance and he caught it in a tight grip.

He jumped in the conversation, his voice deep, charming and caring. "You have well deserved a lunchbreak and you really need to eat a little." He was merely a few steps away from them and the stranger, Finn, eventually seemed to acknowledge his existence.

Kylo clearly saw the young black man's eyes travel on his body up and down with deep interest before elbowing Rey and whispering to her right ear in a less than discreet way. "Humm~ I wouldn't mind getting handcuffed by this man". Astonished, Kylo just blinked blankly at the two of them, unable to say a word.

Could he be...?

Rey nearly choked on her own saliva as her face turned bright red in a matter of seconds. She quickly gave him a small slap on the shoulder, outraged. "Finn ?! What the hell ? And what would Poe say ?"

Ah! Indeed. The man he thought to be her boyfriend just proved to be gay. Kylo couldn't ignore the huge sense of relief as the weight removed itself from his chest.

Could he still hope ?

Did the universe decided to smile at him for once ?

 

Finn, the young man, loudly bursted out in laughters before kissing lightly her cheek and mutturing to her that he would fetch the car. He then walked out the police station with light steps and giggles. Kylo and Rey were alone again, to Kylo's greatest pleasure.

Well, not exactly all alone as Phasma slammed the door of the lab at the end of the corridor and quickly stride off to her desk without even sparing then a single glance. He could tell from her behaviour that results hadn't come out yet and she was tense.

Rey slowly turned back her attention to him, cheeks pink from embarassment. "I would like to apologize for my friend's behaviour. He's got a keen attraction for handsome dark haired men and obvisouly can't keep his mouth shut to save the day".

Did... Did she just say he was attractive ?

His lips curled up in a small lopsided grin for what must had been the tenth times today. Everyone be damned, hope was such an incredible thing...

Could he allow himself to flirt just a little ?

They had just met, in a strictly professional situation, after all. And he couldn't forget that she knew nothing of him aside from what they had talked about for the investigation. This would probably not be a good idea...

The teasing words left his mouth before he could contain them. "No harm done, please do not worry. Although, I must admit that, personnally, I have a keen interest in brown-haired beauties with hazel eyes".

He nearly added "like you" but managed to swallow back the words before it was too late. He had already told too much, he couldn't risk more then that. It was all true and as his deep ebony eyes were studying her face for her reaction, her cute little cheeks once more turned a light shade of pink. Just in case he took back a step. He didn't want to impose himself.

Heading back to his desk, he turned back at her one last time. "Could you please come back by 2 p.m ?"

She only gave back a shy nod of the head, her face still flushed, before leaving the station.

The young Lieutenant watched her leave while walking backwards to his desk. His eyes met those cerulean blue of Phasma and she spared him one of her oh so famous side glance full of innuendos. Mocking him gently, she started imitating his behaviour and deep manly voice. "Personnally, I have a keen interest in brown haired beauties with hazel eyes... You couldn't be more obvious Kylo!". She giggled heartily before adding. "Now I understand why you refused a second date with my cousin Adoria".

Kylo sat down at his desk, turning his office chair toward her. Eyebrow raised high and mocking smile splattered on his face, it was his turn to strike back and mock her. "You mean the trap you set for me for the New Year's banquet three years ago ?".

Her crystal-clear laugh went higher and rang through the whole police station. Her cousine proved to be a real pain in the ass the whole night, shadowing his every step (yep including the men's bathroom) and spitting obscene offers in his ears.

Amused, he added a new comment. "You will be pleased to know that I still haven't forgiven you".

He was only joking, she knew it.

He wasn't the type of man to hold records for mere things. "Is Maz still in the meeting room ?" He inquired suddenly.

Phasma stretched her back and her arms as she stood up and went to the printer. "Yes, with Hux and the Major. They are working on a press release". She grabbed the few pages she’d just worked on.

"Ah...".

Medias were most-likely already aware of the tragedy which had occured on the campus and the prosecutor was probably going to make an official press release within the day. The investigation had only began and they'd better not throw too many details at the journalists for the moment. Kylo bit his lower lips almost anxiously, wondering what story Hux would come up with to ease the situation and charm the audience. Even thought Kylo Ren hated that man, he couldn’t anything but admit that the ginger haired prosecutor was skilfully jugging with words and was extremely talented in turning a predicament in his favor. He was regularly praised for his social abilities, which Kylo lacked greatly and couldn't help but be envious of. When Kylo would be just plain awkward, Hux would naturally come up with words right for each situation and manipulates his way out with ease.

That gift was also helpful in his love life and they could no longer count the numbers of female conquests and one-night stands to his tally. The Lieutenant had met the prosecutor on countless evenings and diners and the Ginger had come up each time with a new conquest clinging to his arm.

This was mainly the reason why Kylo couldn't bear Hux's behaviour. He had overheard the prosecutor flirting subtly with his subordinate Phasma several times.

He despised him.

Kylo would never admit it loudly but Phasma was his closest friend. He had had known her long before working at the Police Station of New Alderaan. The last thing he wanted was Phasma misleaded by the sweet nothings and empty promises whispered by nothing but a shitty smooth talker.

Kylo stood up. "I am going to head for a shower".

After all, he didn't have time to wash himself since the previous day as he had stayed by Rey's side at the hospital. Phasma barely acknowledged him, nose deep down in her file and her pen scribbling precise annotations in the margin.

 

* * *

 

 

The shower instantly made him feel better. He quickly brushed his teeth and put some eau de cologne just in case Rey would ge close enough of him. Shower always had a soothing effect on him and the sound of water dripping was a sort of meditation form which had always helped him clear his mind. Few minutes later he was roaming in the hall of the station and discovered a Holo-chip on his desk.

Phasma was still analyzing the results of their victim's blood analyzis while munching an apple. Without glancing up at him, she informed him. "Mitaka finished extracting the data you requested. In case you need him, he is on lunchbreak".

"That will be fine, thank you. Let's leave him rest a bit. He worked well.", he grumbled back while inserting the chip in his player.

Phasma stood up and made her way till the trashcan near the coffee machine and threw the core away before washing her hands. He followed her moves from the corner of the eyes as she went back to her desk. "What's up with the analysis so far ?"

"No traces of drug or any alcohol. But I did found traces of chemical compounds that you can find in the most common pain killers, which confirms our witness's testimony". She winked at him and grabbed her file before heading back to the lab and leaving him alone. Few minutes later, the download of the data was completed and the chip displayed her full content on his screen.

First, he opened the geo-tracking data before juxtaposing the holo-messages that Rey said she had received and exchanged during the evening. One particular message, received at precisely 21:56 caught all his attention.

**21:56:53 / Finn :**

>Hey Peanut!

>I didn't see you leave. You know how I become when I am with Poe ;-).

>You left so early today. Did you make a lucky encounter ?

>I want to hear all about your "somersaults" tomorrow, you naughy girl ! ;-)))

 

Oh yeah, phones and Holo-devices were always an unexhaustive source of information. And Kylo couldn't wait to know more about the enigmatic Miss Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's wrapped!
> 
> Gosh, it took so much time to translate. I am sorry !
> 
> I want to apologize as well for all the mistakes that are hiding in the sentences here and there. I am not fluent in English.
> 
> So what do you think will happen next ?
> 
> Small hint : The crime scene access is very restricted and Rey needs clothes!
> 
> I can't say more, thought!
> 
> Thanks again for your patience and see you soon!
> 
> RosePourpre


	3. Chapter 3 : Maz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> Hope you are all doing well.
> 
> Thanks again for your patience. I will try to update quicker next time (dare I hope to have more time though). Anyway, today's update focuses a little more on the kind and far-sighted Chief Maz !
> 
> Disclaimers : All characters, places, vehicules... in Star Wars don't belong to me. I am just a mere fanfiction writer and a big Reylo worshipper.
> 
> Have a nice time reading !

Chapter 3 : Maz

 

 

"He is so damn sexy", exclaimed Finn while she opened the passenger door and entered the bright orange speeder the young man owned. She hadn't even fastened her seatbelt that the speeder was already rushing down the street.

 

Rey glared at him, flabbergasted.

Was that the only thought that had crossed her friend's mind ?

Their friend Kaithlyn had died the previous day and the mere thought of it made her stomach turn. "Finn... Don't you think there are more important things ? Kaithlyn, she... She is..."

Another load of tears was already flowing at the inner corner of her eyes. It felt like being caught up in a tornado with all the intense and raw emotions biting her skin. The news, the discovery, everything was too fresh and definitely too macabre and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

 

Finn suddenly grabbed her left hand, his thumb brushing tenderly her knuckles. "Peanut... I can't possibly imagine what you went through yesterday... And let's not even talk about our poor Kaithy. Maker, there are psychopaths even in New Alderaan!".

 

She delicately removed her hand to grab a tissue in the glove compartment in front of her and wipe her face. She sniffled a little then calmed down. Closing her eyes, she breathed out a few times before focusing again on the road. By the window she could see that he was turning around the capitol before heading west toward the market place and the coast. They were obviously going to crash at his place and not in a restaurant and she couldn't feel more relieved. She didn't want to give a show in a crowded place.

Seeing as she didn't intend to speak again, Finn turned his chocolate eyes filled with concern at her for a brief moment. " You wanna talk about it ?"

 

He had always been there for her, Finn.

They had met on Jakku on a late afternoon when the young man's speeder had broken down near the outpost. Rey just offered to give him a hand, quickly checking the repulsorlift and the turbines. No need to say they quickly became good friends.

They were barely seventeen years old at the time and he looked nothing like the people of Jakku. The young adult was exuberant, magnanimous and at the same time he could definitely become a tiny bit spiteful during quarrels. He was always fair while never letting one walk over him, which made him an incredible community counsellor.

 

More importantly, Finn had been the one to convince Rey to leave behind that damned scrap dealer and that desert hell that the package included. Finn was now what Rey considered the closest to family and she loved him like she would a brother : sometimes too damn sticky, and most of the time definitely too harsh for her own good and yet she wouldn't waste a damn second if one day he needed a shoulder to cry on... or a kidney.

 

 

It took them ten minutes to reach the little flat Finn was living in. One of the main street was just a block away and NAU also was at immediate reach which enabled Rey and Finn to meet often through the week. They silently crossed the hall before climbing the stairs till the third floor. He closed the front door on them and then Rey found herself unexpectedly crushed in a tight hug and fingers caressing her scalp and her hair.

 

The young man let out a strong breathe before admitting, his voice low and anxious. " I was so scared something had happened to you when I got your call. I was so afraid..."

"Finn...", she began, yet letting the following words hang on.

 

His shoulders relaxed and then he loosened his arms before inviting her in the living room. "Do you know where to stay tonight ? Now that your room is a crime scene, I believe you won't be able to crash there..."

 

She gaped at him dumstruck.

 

With all the fuss that had followed the discovery of yesterday, the idea hadn't crossed her mind.

Finn had his back turned at her, busy mincing the berries, seasoning the sunfish and boiling the noodles. Turning to face her again, he offered her his warmest smile. " You could always stay here, you know. Till NAU finds a back-up solution for you, I mean".

 

Rey didn't reply immediately. Her eyes still lingering on her long fingers and stained nails. She eventually raised her head to meet his deep chocolate eyes and admitted with a small voice. "I hadn't thought about it. I guess I will have to ask the Lieutenant."

She had mentionned the handsome policeman without any further thought yet her friend immediately jumped at the chance.

 

"How about you tell me a little about this policeman of yours?" His eyebrows were raised in a knowing way and a smile full of innuendos was splattered on his beautiful face.

 

Rey felt her cheek warm up at the innuendos. "I don't know what you are talkin about. He is just the policeman in charge of the case. He-... He was very friendly and encouraging, for the purposes of the investigation only, of course. He was kind enough to ask if I was ok and that's all !"

Taking a deep breath, she then pursuied. It came out a bit angrier than she had wanted. "I don't understand your insinuations. I thought you only had eyes for Poe!".

 

She hated when Finn teased her, a fact the young man was well aware of. He was always eager to push, to annoy the desert out of her, as we said, like a damn brother would.

 

He winked at her, like a tease and kept up his game. "I wasn't talking about myself".

 

Maker, she hated him when he did that.

 

She couldn't bear the conversation any longer. All she wanted was to escape, to end this conversation, just find a damn excuse. An exit to get away, a new breathe of fresh air.

Hell, she felt like her lungs were desperately fighting for air...

 

"If you don't mind, I am going to take a shower. I must stink like a bantha..."

 

In a mocking ton that almost stunk her, he admitted cheekily. "I hadn't dare say it aloud!"

In a somewhat childish way, he stuck out his tongue before putting a straight face again. "Please feel free ! My home will always be yours, Rey".

 

Yes, a shower...

Definitely a good idea.

 

* * *

 

 

It was half past one and Lieutenant Kylo Ren had roamed most of the messages and holocalls the pretty brunette had exchanging with her friends. Kylo would genuinely concede that it didn't have a direct link to their case in itself. Yet it was always a good way to learn more about the situation as a whole so... Why not ? The results of the analysis were still pending and neither their coroner had handed his report back yet. Thus... Who knows what he could find reading the conversations of Ms. Kenobi ? Young women were known for entrusting their whole life to their phones. Chances were high that he would learn more about their victim as well.

 

Yes... It was definitely... a trustful and innocent way to make their investigation progress steadily.

Yet Kylo couldn't help feeling like a creep.

 

...Whatever it takes, they say.

He had swallowed voraciously the content, all the holocalls that Rey had had with Ms. McConaughey this past few days. And the content indeed was informative. He didn't want to admit it but he didn't tire seeing this holographic version of the young women and her Hazel eyes. Rey Kenobi radiated spontaneity and liveliness in all of their calls. Her ever cheerful attitude, her enthusiasm was infectuous and let's not even talk about her ability to marvel at almost everything.

 

Just plain heartwarming.

 

And her eyes, earnest and tender, that seemed to smile all the time and would wink every so often.

And that beautiful pair of lips that would curve into either a cute grin or the most radiant toothy smile...

 

Maker !...

 

And Rey, she always appeared to be so grateful regarding her professors, thankful that they encouraged and push her to pursue her research to a deeper level, some of which she would almost appraise and worship like demigods. Her friends were by far even more important, especially Finn whom he had met a little earlier.

He also found pictures, mostly taken during parties and extra-academic activities. This is how he came to learn that she bought her groceries at the supermarket he was going to (damn it, why couldn't he have met her there?) and that she was taking part to quite a few voluntary works along with Finn and the Tico sisters (?).

 

On the contrary, Kaithlyn McConaughey was more of a loner and a shy human women. She seemed more like a foggy moonlight while Rey was more of a bright and sunny morning. Her whole life revolved around her studies or books she read which were directly linked to her researchs. He couldn't find a lot of common points with Ms Kenobi, aside of their Biology class and their common passion for botany. She almost looked taciturn in comparison to Rey. The contrast was striking and yet the two young ladies were tied like fingers to the hand, as he could tell from the dozens of messages the two exchanged on a daily basis. There were still so much to discover but he was disrupted by Maz.

 

His chief was coming out of the meeting room along with that damn prosecutor and the Mayor. The ginger looked down on him, his lips stirring up on a mocking way, while he escorted the Mayor out of the station. Kylo glared at him before focusing back on his Chief. The prosecutor wasn't worth it, anyway.

With a quick hand gesture, Maz asked him to follow her silently and they headed straight to the morgue.

 

"Gial is stitching up the corpse. He agreed to give us his first conclusions before writing his report". She was always talking with a low voice not to being overheard, her tone raspy from the lack of sleep. Taking a deep breathe she added eventually. " It should enable us to move forward quicker".

 

Kylo merely nodded at her while galantly opening the thick door made of quadrillium of the morgue for her.

 

 

The morgue for sure was the cleanest room of the whole police station. the Admiral was well-known for being an even neater freak than was the Lieutenant Kylo Ren. Maz and the thirty-five years old Lieutenant entered the den of the Mon Calamari to find the coroner bend over the corpse, stitching up the last wound. They let him finish in an almost religious silence and Maz allowed herself to speak only when the Admiral recovered the corpse with a white sheet.

 

"Gial, what do you think of it ?"

 

The Mon Calamari turned to face them in a slow move while shaking his hand sorrily. "What happened to this young human is very sad. Really".

He gestured them to approached while slowly turning around the trolley on which the corpse was laying.

 

He first designated the throat. The handprints that Phasma had observed the previous days had become streaks of vivid purple shades on the alabaster complexion of Kaithlyn McConaughey. "Strangulation is what killed this young student".

 

Then he lifted the sheet to display the torso of the victim. Her breast had been carefully bandaged by the coroner and the view was less embarassing. Gial Ackbar had always made a point of ensuring that any corpse handled by his hands would conserv its dignity. With his long and puny fingers, he showed one by one the multiples lacerations on the upper and lower abdomen. "This is a first. All theses wounds were made post mortem which leaves me clueless. The victim was already dead, so what was the purpose of inflicting other wounds to the body ? "

 

His fingers trailed gently on the porcelain-looking skin and slowly went up to another wound located on her right elbow crease. This wound was far more distinctive than the previous ones by its uncommon cross shape. "And lastly, there is this one which was not caused by the same tool. Whatever it is, it pulled off some skin when it was removed".

 

Kylo clearly saw a shiver ran down the spine of his Chief upon this revelation. There weren't many options and he drew his own conclusions almost instantly.

"A blood drinker".

 

He had stated this fact aloud and another shiver fled down the arms of his Chief. She didn't nor needed to add any more observation and appeared horrified by the fact alone. So he continued on his own, asking for more details. "Was there any bite or sucking marks ?"

 

The Admiral shook his head no, his eyes sorrowful. "Not at all. The body has been partially drained of its blood. Based on the time of the death and my observations, I would say about two litres and a half”. 

 

So the murder was premeditated.

 

It didn't coincide with his first obersavtions. The violence of this crime had first led him to think of an isolated case. He could feel a lot of anger based on the multiple times the girl had been stabbed.

One usually don't stab someone a twenty-some times just for the thrill.

 

So why ?

This murder for sure was hidding quite a few surprises for them to find.

 

Without a word, the coroner covered the victim with the sheet again, grabbed his holo-recorder and his briefcase. He had never been quite the chatterbox an he pushed the trolley toward the sterile chamber. Maz headed back to the door, her lips pursed in a thin line. Kilo followed her to her office and swiftly closed the white blinds. She quickly sat at her mahogany desk before catching his ebony eyes with hers.

"I wasn't expecting that".

 

That were her first words and they were soon followed by an explosion of grunts which weren't directed to Kylo but more toward herself.

"We see crazy things all the time... horrible things when you do a job like ours but this murder... Dang it ! Who is capable of such atrocities ? And to say that the murdered is a human being... I swear I won't sleep on my two ears till we trap him!"

 

She then grabbed her mug and served herself a cup of a weird-looking infusion of medicinal plants to calm herself. It was very common habit of his Chief, and more often than once the smell of boiled herbs would linger in the whole station. Letting out a sigh, she offered him a sit (he wouldn't have sat without her permission anyway) as she collected herself.

"There is another thing we need to discuss, Lieutenant". She eventually admitted after a sip.

 

His brows furrowed slightly with attention.

 

"We were able to contact Ms. McConaughey's family earlier this morning. They are living on a small planet on the outer rim which is a little more than thirteen Light years away from here..." She trailed off and he couldn't quite picture what his boss intended to say. She took another breathe, then a sip. "They won't be here in time for the identification of the corpse and we won't be able to respect the deadlines imposed by the law. I want to ask Ms. Kenobi instead".

 

Kylo didn't like the idea.

Miss Rey had already suffered enough.

 

"With all due respect, Chief, I don't think this is a good idea. Ms. Kenobi has been deeply affected by the death and the discovery of her friend's corpse. I am afraid burdening her with such an aweful experience will leave... indelible marks".

 

Maz sighed once more before grumbling in a raspy and tired voice. "I am aware that it won't be easy. But you know the procedures. If we don't identify the victim, the investigation will come to an end!"

 

Of course, Kylo knew that already. But he was adamant the idea was unacceptable.

His Chief caught his gaze again and peered through it as if it enabled her to reach his soul. "I know this gaze, Kylo... If you don't want to do it yourself, I understand. But you won't prevent me from asking this yound lady to fulfill this task".

 

This time it was Kylo's turn to sigh as he passed a nervous hand through his dark locks. He had a bad feeling about it.

He would do everything he could to spare the beautiful student more pain. Yet, at the same time, the bubbling affection he was experiencing for the young lady could not go against the smooth running of their investigation. He muttered absentmindedly that he understood before standing up and leaving the office.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost two in the afternoon when Finn dropped Rey in front of the police station entrance. He kissed her cheek fondly one last time before whispering that he would come pick her up at six o' clock.

"You don't hesitate to call me if anything, ok ? " he told her before turning on the ignition and leaving.

 

She watched the small Airspeeder pull away and disappear at the corner of the street before entering the station. The whole building was silent. Upon crossing the corridor that led to the mai hall, she immediatey spotted the Lieutenant Ren at his desk, obviously deep into his own work. Rey slowly got closer to his desk, hoping not to disturb him during his work.

 

At her appearance, the almost jet-black eyes of the young man widened and he offered her a kind yet shy loopsided grin. He quickly stood on his feet and rushed to meet her. The Lieutenant was tall and well built, with broad shoulders and what seemed like a chiseled torso. Rey couldn't really say she had really been interested in men until now, yet she couldn't help wonder what secrets those deep coffee eyes of his could be hiding.

 

He didn't strike as the most sociable looking man. On the contrary, he seemed rather shy, even withdrawn. And yet he had done nothing but making her feel at ease and behaving caringly and considerately with her. Her whole body shivered at the though of his soft hands stroking her shoulders this morning when he wrapped her in the blanket.

She was definitely never going to admit it to Finn but her almost brother was very close to the truth.

 

What a fascinating man...

 

She was pulled out of her reverie when he stretched out his hand. "Would you like a cup of coffee ?".

 

He offered casually and his voice deep and suave resonated in her whole body while his lips lifted slightly in his signature cute grin. With his uncommonly long face and nose, the man was of a singular beauty. He wasn't handsome on the very first glance like her friend Poe (who happened to be the dream come true of her "brother" Finn) was. No, he was that kind of beauty that doesn't strike you at first but that you come to like as time passes by. And the more Rey spent time with him and the more she found herself attracted.

 

His left eyebrow rose up and he extended his hand expectantly. Taken aback and slightly embarassed, she barely nodded and lay her much smaller hand in his.

 

And maker, it was so soft and warm.

And it felt as if a warm and soothing electric current was passing through her and made her feel better.

 

He gently led her to the coffee machine, his eyes chasing hers in a playful sideglance. "An expresso ?".

She nodded again, but with a small smile grazing her lips while she watched him switch on the machine and prepare an expresso for her. Once they were both served, he led her calmy to the interrogation room, the same one they had been using in the morning.

 

The Lieutenant asked her to give him more details on the private life of Kaithlyn, including her family. However Rey had never met them personaly and was unable to help him. The rest of the afternoon went by rather quiclkly. They went over the same information she had confided earlier. As she was told by Kylo, it was only by necessity. It occured more often than not that by talking a second time to a witness, other elements would appear. The littlest detail, even something she wouldn't think as important could help solve the whole mystery. He also asked her to talk about the university, the library staff and Kaithlyn teachers but their majors were too different and she didn't know them much.

 

It was nearing five o' clock when someone knocked at the door. The door opened slowly on Maz, Kylo's Chief. She seemed like a middle-aged clever woman with piercing Amber eyes. Rey had had the chance to speak a little with her in the morning and she clearly seemed to be able to speak quite a handful of langages. Like the Lieutenant, Maz Kanata had been nothing short of goodness, for which Rey had felt extremely thankful to have been taken care of by so many thoughtful people.

It had not always been the case...

 

The Head of the police sat in silence and Rey could see the Lieutenant biting his lips. The atmosphere suddenly shifted to become tenser. Maz Kanata took a deep breathe before initiating the conversation.

 

"I have a favour to ask you, child. But you have to know first that this is not an easy one".

 

Rey stared at her apprehensively for a moment before encouraging the middle-aged woman to talk. "I am listening", she told her with a kind voice.

 

The lady looked away for an instant, trying to catch the Lieutenant's eyes with hers and Rey clearly saw the well composed face of the thirty-something year old man falter.

 

His eyes looked so pained.

What could have possibly happened ?

 

The head of the police caught her eyes again as she declared. "In regards of the Law, we need someone to certify in front of both a Police officer and the responsible of the Morgue that the corpse we currently have in our care belonged to Ms. Kaithlyn McCoanaughey. We won't be able to carry on the investigation without receiving this confirmation. We had initially planned to ask her family but they are living on a far away planet and we are running out of time. I am very sorry to reauest this but would you please help us ?"

 

Her voice got kinder as she added. "I know this will be hard, I wish we had another option".

 

That was not an easy decision. Rey would give anything to be able to forget what she had seen the previous day. She would give everything for that fateful day to have never happened.

But, at the same time, wouldn't she be a coward to refuse and throw the task in the hands of another person ? Her gaze shifted between the bewildered face of the Lieutenant Ren and the pleading amber eyes of his Chief.

 

It only took her a minute to weight her options and accept. "I will do it".

 

The Head of the office throw her a heartwarming smile before rushing out of the room, talking about "calling Gial", who ever it could be.

The Lieutnant, who had not uttered a word since the arrival of his Chief in the room, stood up strenuously from his chair and admitted gloomily. "I wish I could have spared you such pain".

 

She stood up as well and got around the table to face him. His shoulders were hunched and he looked like a kicked puppy. Less intimidating. She felt the urge to appease him, she couldn't bear to look at his eyes if they were staring at her with such a lost expression.

"It is not your fault. And the McConaughey are good parents, from what Kaithy told me. They don't deserve to see their loving daughter in such a state". At least if I can..." She couldn't finish her sentence as the words seemed to clutch at her throat. Once again, she was breathless.

 

Kylo Ren rolled back his shoulders as he straightened his back and beckoned her to leave the room and follow him. His right arm quickly sneaked around her shoulders as he led her galantly to the Morgue. The lingering caress of his fingers on her soft skin were as soothing as the velvet ton of his voice. " The confirmation won't take much time. We will just ask you to give a quick glance at the body and confirm us whether or not it is Ms. McConaughey. Our chief as well as the coroner will be attending the identification, as required by the Law".

He told her, almost babbling the information nervously. Catching his breathe, he seemed to calm down and his voice became more confident. "I will also be by your side".

 

He needn't say more, it was enough to reassure Rey.

She would not face this alone.

 

 

They entered a dark room only lightened by few neon tubes hanging from the ceiling. A Mon Calamari wearing a white lab coat came to greet them and he thanked her warmly for coming. Just like Lieutenant Ren had told her, he assured her that it wouldn't take more than a little minute. "You just need to tell us that this is indeed your friend and then you are free to go".

 

The whole room was a bit intimidating, cold and dry. Rey felt her throat get even drier as the coroner disappeared in the back of the room. The Lieutenant came behind her and his large and warm hands found her shoulders and started running up and down along it in an appeasing caress.

 

She saw the coroner coming back with a trolley.

 

Her heart missed a beat.

 

He was now before her eyes, the empty shell of Kaithlyn. The only thing that prevented Rey from seeing her was the thin layer of cotton that was covering it. With very slow and calm motions, the Mon Calamari went to stand at a side of the trolley where Rey could guess was resting her friend's head. He seemed to be waiting for her greenlight, without blinking, without ever complaining.

Rey took one last and painful inspiration before shaking her head hesitantly.

 

Both hands of the coroner grasped the thin white sheet with an unexpected delicacy and unveiled the pale face of Kaithy. And it was less terrifying than the previous day. Her eyes had been closed and Kaithlyn almost looked like she was sleeping peacefully. And at this very instant, something snapped in her head.

 

She will never meet her friend anymore.

 

Her whole body started quivering the very next second.

Her eyes shut instantly.

 

With a shaky voice that she didn't recognized as hers, she muttered. "I confirm"

 

The well toned arms of the Lieutenant Ren circled around her upper body all of the sudden and she quickly turned on herself to bury her face in his chest. Her arms found their way in his back as she cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's wrapped !
> 
> I was thinking about ending this chapter with a couple more things but eventually I decided against.
> 
> I think this end is enough without adding to it.
> 
> Chapter four is not written yet but I have quite a few ideas and a nice cliffhanger in mind so stay tuned and see you in a few couple weeks !
> 
> Have a nice week !


End file.
